Texts from Dean and Cas
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: Co-written with agent-wats0n. In this story we see the normal (and not so normal,) texts between Dean and Cas.
1. Chapter 1: Shower?

**A/N: This story is co-written by agent-wats0n and myself. She is Cas (Who is italicized.) And I am Dean (who is regular typing.)**

**We have lots more besides this, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer: We don't own any characters, we just love them to pieces)**

* * *

><p>Hey it's Dean. :P<p>

_Hello Dean. :3_

How are ya Cas?  
>Sammy stole my charger<p>

_I'm fine, but I'd be much happier there._

Where?

_With you. :3_

D'aw.  
>Don't tell Sam, but same.<p>

_Okay I won't tell him._

Well that's good.

_But wait, does that mean he doesn't know?_

Uhhh…. Not really. I mean, he knows. But I just tell him to shut up… And then uh, *coughs nervously* go take a long shower.

_That sounds like something you would do_

That's cause it's something I did.

_:)_

;)

_\\\_

Somethin' wrong Cas? Need to go take a shower? I can help… If you know what I mean…

_No… You're just cute._

Well duh. Have you SEEN these freckles?  
>You're… Pretty cute too.<p>

_But a shower does sound nice._

Showers are always nice. ;)

_Though the settings do confuse me still._

Which settings? The heat and cold? Or the shower head settings?

_Uhm… Both._

Well heat and cold I can help with, shower head settings are sort of personal. I personally like all the settings.

_If you show me how to change them I can set it how I like._

Alright… Do you like hard or soft. That has a lot to do with it

_More on the soft side I think._

Alright… Well that makes it a lot easier.

Alright, how soft is soft? Like, soft making out, or kittens?

_Like… making out soft I guess._

Alright, the normal setting on the shower head should be good.

_Okay Dean. Thank you._

You're welcome Cas. Still want help on the heat thing? ;)

_Yes, please._

Alright. Do you like being warm or cold… Do angels even have a concept of hot and cold?

_We do, but our tolerance for either is infinite._

Well damn. That's pretty cool.  
>Which do you like more?<p>

_... warm is better. Like sitting next to a fire warm._

Alright, well then I know the perfect spot because that's how I like my showers.

_That's good._

Do you want me to tell you where it is on the dial, or show you?

_Show me._

You want me to finish this hunt with Sammy first or come show you now?

_You can finish the hunt. I'll be waiting for you._

You really gonna wait for the hunt to be done? It should be done… Pretty soon. Even sooner if Sammy'll stop trying to hook me up with women.

_Whatever you think is best Dean.  
>Though I do agree that Sam should stop.<em>

I think we'll be on the road soon, so showing you will be no problem. ;)  
>Yeah, Sammy stopped when I hit him with my phone.<p>

_Okay, I'll be here. And Sam sort of had that coming to him._

Doesn't he always?

_Sometimes._

Same with Gabe if we're being honest.

_I have to agree with you._


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Love

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it.  
>As before, this is written with agent-wats0n as Cas (Italics.), and myself as Dean (normal.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe we should hook them up.<br>They'd leave us alone.

_Gabriel has actually spoken about Sam a few times._

Oh really? What's been said about Sammy?  
>And what about you, have you mentioned me to Gabe?<p>

_He brings him up in conversation, most of the time he mentions him around when I mention you._

How often do you two discuss Sam and I?

_A few times. Not that much though. It's mostly him trying to hear all the details._

Cas.

_Yes Dean?_

What details are you talking about with Gabe?

_I don't talk about them. He tries to get me to talk about them, but it never works._

Ah. Okay. You had me worried for a minute there… Wait. Why would Gabriel even care? Has someone mentioned having a crush on a Winchester? ;)

_That's why I brought him up. I have a suspicion that Gabriel is "crushing" as you say, on Sam._

Really? Wonder if Sam knows.

_I do not think so. No offense, but your brother can be a bit ignorant._

That's because he's Sam.  
>According to Gabe, you can be too when it comes to emotions.<p>

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Which part? About Sam, or what Gabe said?

_What Gabriel said_

That when it comes to emotions, you can miss things.  
>Like is someone's interested in you, you could end up missing the signs.<p>

_But I don't need to pay attention to people who are interested in me, except you._

… Well that was sweet.  
>I don't pay attention to anyone except you either. So…<p>

_We're even then._

Well that's good.


	3. Chapter 3: Innuendo Maybe?

**A/N: Hello lovlies! There's a lot of you now! We'll here's the next instalment. Another should be up tonight, or early tomorrow morning.**

**As usual: agent-wats0n is Cas in _italics. _and I'm Dean in Regular.**

**We don't own any characters, if we did Destiel would be canon, I'm sure.**

* * *

><p>You think Gabe and Sam know we've been talking all day?<p>

_Sam will most likely suspect something. Gabriel probably knows._

Probably will soon.  
>I think Gabriel knows, he does have the whole angel-knows-shit thing<p>

_As do I._

Have that?

_I am an angel._

True… So do you know what I'm thinking?

_Sometimes. It depends on if I want to know._

… Try and find out now. ;)

_Uhm… That you can't wait to get back home._

You sure…?  
>You could always go buy some of the things I'm thinking of before I get home.<br>It would be a good surprise.  
>We could scare Sam and Gabe!<p>

_I can try. It would be quite entertaining to see their faces._

Wouldn't it though?

_I will purchase the things we need then._

Perfect… Do you… Do you even know where to buy them?

_I can figure it out. I am an angel of the lord after all._

Yeah but you'd need to be a demon to find these places.  
>They aren't… Very nice places.<p>

_I can defend myself if needed. But if you would rather me not go, then I won't._

No you can go. Just… Don't go by yourself.

_Do you wish for me to wait for you to return?_

…Yeah. It'll just make life easier for me.

_Okay. I will be here when you arrive then._

Alright. Should be home in… A few hours.  
>Sam and I are in Chicago, leaving for the bunker now.<p>

_The hunt was successful then?_

Yeah, I finally ganked the son of a bitch.

_That's good. I hope you and Sam didn't get injured._

Well uh… Sammy's fine.

_Are you alright?_

Totally fine… It's just a flesh wound.

_Dean what happened._

Nothing I can't handle. Just a few scratches… Kinda.

_Dean. Tell me._

When I was killing that asshole that made me leave you, (Shut up Cas, I'm a sap I know.) and I got scratched. Pretty bad too.

_Leave me? What do you mean?_

When I had to leave you with Gabe at the bunker. That's not something I wanted to do.

_Oh. I see. How bad are the injuries?_

Yeah. Uh… I don't think that bad. Sammy says it looked like someone ripped off my arm.

_You should be more cautious about things Dean. I don't want to lose you._

Cautious my ass. You won't lose me, I promise.

_I will hold you to that promise._

*rolls eyes* Sure you will…

_Of course I will._

Alright…

_J_

J  
>You're such a sap Cas.<br>Sammy just started playing 'If you were gay.'  
>I'm gonna kill him.<p>

_Speak for yourself.  
>Is that a song?<em>

But you are a sap.  
>Yes it is, he's singing it now too.<p>

_I think he knows we're talking then._

I think so. I keep grabbing my phone while driving, so that probably has something to do with it.

_You shouldn't text and drive Dean, that's dangerous._

It's fine, it's dark and no one is on the road.

_Still._

Still what?

_According to you, I'll be a sap again._

Well we're both saps okay? Just ask Sam.

_Or Gabriel._

True. But Gabriel doesn't know what he's talking about.

_I agree._

Yeah. Crossing the border into Kansas, should be back soon.

_I'm happy I'll see you soon._

As am I. Are we going straight to the store… Or…?

_It doesn't matter to me._

Well we can always go in the morning, showers are pretty important.

_Yeah. I would try and work them myself, but I don't know how it works yet._

That's… Actually pretty adorable.

_That's not adorable, I just really want a shower…_

But it's adorable that you don't know how.

_Mmph…_

Hm… I've heard that noise before. ;)  
>You think I can get you to make that noise again?<p>

_Dean get your head out of the clouds._

… I could use a really cheesy pick-up line right now about cloud nine.  
>But I'm not going to.<p>

_All clouds are the same. What's so special about number nine?_

Nothing jus-… Do you want to hear the damn joke? There's actually two.

_Sure._

Well the first one is: Hey baby, you're so beautiful I tripped and fell to cloud nine.  
>And the second is: Hey babe, I can make you feel like you're on cloud nine.<p>

_They are very similar._

Yes, but ones more sexual.

_Oh I see._

Yeah… Getting close to the bunker.

_Yay._

Yeah… Where are you? I'm gonna come get you when I come in.

_I'm in the library._

Library… Is Gabe with you?

_He was, he left a bit ago._

Well that's good. Pulling up now. I'll be in soon…

_Okay Dean._

… ;) Walking in now. Meet you in the library.

_I'll be waiting._

Alright…


	4. Chapter 4: More Love of The Brothers

**A/N: Whew! two chapters in one day and another one being posted before 1 am? What is this magic? IT'S CAFFEIENE AND FLUFFINESS THAT'S WHAT.**

**Special thanks to agent-wats0n for typing this up for me while I typed up the previous chapter.**

**agent-wats0n as Cas in _italics. _and myself as Dean in normal.**

**We own no one. If we did, this would all be in the script!**

* * *

><p>Mornin' Cas. You wouldn't wake when I poked you. Maybe you will now.<p>

_Good morning Dean. You don't have to poke me by the way._

But you wouldn't wake up. Either that, or you really like hearing me struggle to get out of yoUR IRON GRIP.

_I don't have control over what I do while asleep._

You think you would've woken up when I started poking you. Poked you in several places actually…

_I'm not surprised. _

I doubt you can figure out where though. I'm surprised the last one didn't wake you.

_Dean!_

What?

_You're being immature again. _

That is definitely not immature.

_Well, whatever it is referred to as, you're doing it again. _

I am? Does that mean you enjoyed it?

_I am not going to say. _

Aw…come on. Pretty please? :3

_No._

Cas.

_What?_

Come on. Tell me what you thought of my poking you.

_I didn't think anything, but the pokes in my sides were especially annoying. _

Well, it was one of the few places I could get to. I would go for the one place in particular that was fun to poke, but that would've been bad.

_If you could refrain from poking my sides again I would be happy. I believe the term is that I'm "ticklish"_

Well, if you're ticklish I have to poke you. It's a thing. Where else are you ticklish?

_Please don't. I'm not going to tell you. _

Are you sure? I could tie you up, find the ticklish spots…and some other spots if you know what I mean… ;)

_You poking my sides is ticklish enough. _

Aw. What about your back? And I know inner thighs are ticklish for most. Should I ask Gabe?

_Those places have not been tickled yet, so I do not know. _

Well should I ask Gabe what he thinks?

_No. No you shouldn't. Please. _

Alright, does he know about…us?

_He knew even before. It is Gabriel so…_

True…Are you worried he's going to tell me all the places your ticklish?

_Yes…_

Hm…does he know of any of the places I should only touch?

_He knows a lot. Let's just leave it at that. _

Hm…Maybe I should find them myself…

_Of course you would say that._

Well duh.

_Although I would prefer you to find them to you asking Gabriel. _

Of course you would. I think you just wanna try the stuff we bought today before Sam and Gabe see it.

_…maybe._

Figured that was it. ;)

_Don't deny it Dean, you wish to try them too. _

Of course I do. That little- outfit, I guess is what you'd call it- is pretty damn sexy. And I wanna see it.

_We need to ward off Sam and Gabriel before I put it on though. _

Well we could blare AC-DC. Sammy knows to leave me alone if AC-DC is playing.

_That could work._

Yeah…uh, could you come to my room for this? I would come find you, but I just got a butt-dial from Sam and all I could hear was him and Gabe making out.

_Yes, I'm on my way, and it seems like our brothers are already together. _

Perfect. All the things we need are in here right? Yeah, yeah it seems so.

_They should be in there._

Perfect…I've got a few combinations I want to try. ;)

_I'll be there soon. _

Great.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

**A/N: WOO WE ARE ON A ROLL.**

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to the lovely agent-wats0n (and our love for Destiel.)**

**Same as usual on _typing._**

**Disclaimer: We own no one. We really wish we did.**

* * *

><p><em>Where are Sam and Gabriel anyways?<em>

Uh… Good question.

_They are in the bunker correct?_

Yes they're in the bunker.

_So where could they be? Neither of them are in their bedrooms._

That's what's taking you so long? You're looking for them?

_I'm not looking for them, I'm just wondering where they could be._

Why not tap into one of thei- Wait. Don't do that. You don't need that mental picture.

_Whatever you say Dean._

Yeah… Why don't you come here and we'll relax…And after we relax, we'll go on a Sammy and Gabe hunt.

_That sounds nice._

Doesn't it? Come on, we'll listen to all the soft rock music I have… maybe have a few beers, make out a little, try some of the stuff we bought… ;)

_Is that what a "date" is?_

Well kinda yeah.

_I like the sound of it._

… So do I.

J

:3

_:w:_

Cas your faces are adorable. How far are you from my room? I want to pick music.

_I'm just down the hallway._

Perfect. How do you feel about Elvis?

_He actually sounds nice. I met him once actually._

Seriously!? You lucky ass.

_At the time he was not well known, and Father sent me to set him on the right path._

YOU MADE ELVIS, ELVIS?

_It would seem so._

DAMN. Cas, have I ever told you I love you?

_Once. I love you too Dean._

Wait… When did I tell you I love you? I love you Cas.

_You just did. And now a second time._

… Okay, that makes more sense.

_It has a nice ring to it._

Doesn't it? You know what else has a nice ring to it? The knock on my door that I just heard.

_That would be me._

I aware. Walk in the door, I've got beer and just started playing Elvis.

_Hi Dean._

You can stop texting me now. Keep your phone though… for a while it'll be the only form of communication you have… ;)

_I don't know if I should be intrigued or scared._

Both.

_Oh no._


	6. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

**A/N: Here's the next chapter you guys!**

**So far writing with agent-wats0n has been amazingly fun, and you guys seem to like it a lot so I don't think we'll be stopping anytime soon.**

**As usual, _agent-wats0n is_ _Cas in italics. _And I'm Dean in normal.**

**Also as usual, we don't own anyone mentioned.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Dean.<em>

Hey. Sorry to disappear on you this morning, Sam needed me.

_That's okay, I understand._

Alright. How are you feelin? I know you were pretty sore last night.

_I'm fine. My muscles are a bit stiff, but this is to be expected._

Yeah, I figured they would be. You were stuck in one spot for 45 minutes, so…

_No thanks to you._

Well ya know…. It was sort of fun to watch you… While doing other stuff…

_I will admit it was slightly fun…_

Only slightly? You sang a very different tune last night. A tune which I had to listen to Sam complain about.

_It's his fault for listening._

That's what I said.  
>He pretty much pointed out its damn near impossible not to listen when someone's screaming your brothers name.<br>I think he's scary.

_Just wait until Gabriel screams about Sam. Then you can take revenge._

… I didn't even think about that. Thanks. ;)

_You're welcome Dean._

Yeah… How're you doin?

_Quite well. Gabriel is trying to get details out of me again._

What details?

_About last night. Apparently he was with Sam and heard me as well._

Yeh he was. Sammy had scratch marks all over him and poked into the room to grab something and Gabe was naked and asleep.  
>You can tell him that.<p>

_Interesting._

Yeah did you know he shaves down there?  
>He probably doesn't know I know.<p>

_No I didn't. I'd rather not think about my brother like that either._

Same.

_Shall we change the subject?_

Sure. What do you wanna talk about?

_I'm not sure. Definitely not our brothers though._

You got it.  
>I still wanna know what you were mumbling about last night.<p>

_It was nothing. You wouldn't understand it anyway._

You sure?

_Unless you spoke enochian, I'm sure._

Wanna translate it for me?

_I think it was along the lines of "My Dean." And "I love you so much."_

Well then.

_What?_

Now I wish you were awake this morning when I was leaving.  
>You would've heard what I was mumbling into your shoulder.<p>

_What were you saying?_

Uh… A lot of sappy stuff. Mainly how much I love you.

_How sweet._

Yeah, Sammy heard me and called me a sap.

_You are one._

I know, but only when it comes to you.  
>Want me to come find you and we can be even more sappy together?<p>

_I'd be sad if you didn't._

Do you want me to actually search for you or do you wanna tell me where you are?

_Whichever one that sounds like more fun._

Which sounds more fun to you?

_You finding me._

Alright, then that's what I'll do. You want to give hints or have me actually look for you?

_It doesn't matter._

Alright, wanna give hints?

_If you wish._

Awesome. First hint please?

_I'm in the bunker._

Well that's not very helpful.  
>Alright, how far are you from my room?<p>

_Not too far, maybe a hallway or two over._

Hm… Perfect. Walking out of my door now.

_If you need another hint just tell me._

Uh… Should be able to find you.  
>Bloods not completely in my brain, but I should be able to find you.<p>

_Good luck._

Hm. Thanks. Can you hear me walking? I headed in one direction then realized there's multiple.

_Not yet._

Then I'm probably headed the wrong way. I'm already three hallways over, so I'll turn around.

_I heard something just now._

Alright, heading the right way then.  
>You in a room or the hall?<p>

_Do you see me?_

… No… Why?

_Then I'm not in the hallway._

Alright, room it is then,

_There you go._

Stop being a smart-ass.

… I just heard your phone ding.

_No.  
>Then follow the sound<em>

Yes.  
>Look up, I'm leaning on the doorframe.<p>

_Hi Dean._

Hi… Wanna stop texting and start talking? Or is there a reason all you've done is smile and text me?  
>Cat got your tongue?<p>

_It doesn't really matter. I like smiling at you anyways._

I'm aware. Let's put that smile to better use shall we? ;) race you back to my room.

_I will win. You know this._

That's cause you can teleport.

_Exactly._

Come on, lets g… Where the HELL did you go now!?

_Where do you think?_

… Right. Wanna get stuff out while I run to the kitchen and get whip cream? ;)

_Sure._

Thanks. Already in th- NKPENXKZNAHKSKDJSKSLSNOPENOPENOPE.  
>Okay. No whip cream.<p>

_What about chocolate syrup?_

I'm not going in the kitchen.

_Why not?_

Uh… Sam and Gabe are… kinda going at it on the floor in there.

_Oh… I see._

Yeah. So, we're just gonna be really loud. See how long it takes for me to get a text from Sammy.

_That works for me._

Perfect. Wanna wear that cute lil outfit again?

_If you wish me too._

Up to you.

_Then I will._

Great.

_I hope it will be as much fun as last time._

Perfect. Keep your phone then. ;)

_I will._

;)

_:w:_


	7. ATTENTION READER, THIS IS AN ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION TO READER: We love you guys so much, we decided to add an exstension to the last chapter we posted, (Chapter 6)

IF YOU ARE **_NOT_ **A FAN OF SMUT I SUGGEST NOT READING IT. Not that we don't want you to, but you might be uncomfortable with it.

This story is on agent-wats0n's profile! Add this: s/10938712/1 to the end of your url in place of the end it has currently (Which is of course, for this.) and you'll be lead to the story!

We have been writing this for a few days now, just to make sure it's perfect for y'all. (Plus it was pretty fun to write.)


	8. Chapter 7: The Store

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Someone *cough cough* didn't have her phone.**

**As usual, agent-wats0n as Cas in _italics _and myself as Dean in reguar text.**

**We don't own the charcters, yada-yada-yada, you guys just wanna read, so I'll stop now...**

* * *

><p>Hey Cas, where are you? Can't find you in the store…<p>

_Im by the crackers I think._

Alright, I'm coming to find you. Sam and Gabe are playing grab-ass.

_I have seen them run past this aisle a couple of times_

I know, I think I know where you are… CAS!

_What?_

OHMYGODCAS.

_What is the matter dean?_

THEY HAVE PIE.

_Do they have your favorite?_

Yes! Do you think Sammy'll notice if we buy pie?

_Most likely, but then Gabriel will probably distract him._

We can only hope… I'm gonna grab a pie then come grab you. Still by the crackers?

_Yes. Apparently they have these ones that are shaped like animals._

Yeah, animal crackers. You wanna get some?

_Please._

Grab a package. Can you find chocolate syrup? I've decided we need another in the bunker so I don't have to go in the kitchen if Sam and Gabe are on the floor.

_I will try._

Awesome.

_Which aisle is the chocolate syrup in?_

Not sure…

_I will search for it._

Thank you.

_You are welcome._

Alright. I gotta find something…

Dean, I found the chocolate syrup. Where are you.

Uh… In a spot in the store.  
>This store literally has everything! Not even just groceries!<p>

_Should I wander around until I find you?_

No no, I'll find you… Once I'm done… Do you like cotton candy?

_Is that the fluff that melts in your mouth?_

Yes.

_Then yes, I like it._

Awesome. Gabe had an idea so I figured I'd check with you first.

_What does the idea have to do with cotton candy?_

Uh… not as much cotton candy, but the flavor of cotton candy.

_Isn't the flavor sugar?_

Yeah. It's blue raspberry we're talking about though.

_Oh, I see._

Yes.

_Are you almost done then?_

Yeah, Sam and Gabe are still looking at something though. Where are you? I'm by the pharmacy.

_I'm looking at ice cream. The chocolate syrup says that it goes well with it._

J Yeah it does.  
>I found a muscle soother, want me to get some?<p>

_That would be useful._

Alright I'll grab some.

_Is that all we need then?_

For the most part yeah.


	9. Chapter 8: A very important question

**A/N: This chapter is** **_quite long. _It's been a few days in the making. We hope you enjoy!  
><strong>**As usual, agent-wats0n as Cas in _italics _and myself as Dean in regular text.  
><strong>**This chapter is a bit strange in the sense it doesn't stay texts the whole time. You'll see what we mean.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters. Destiel would be canon if we did, I'm sure.**

* * *

><p><em>Dean, where are you? I can't find you.<em>

Trying to keep Gabriel from buying ten types of condoms with Sam. I'll come find you in a second.

_Do you need any help with them?_

Actually, yeah. He's grabbing a box of larges and asking if they'd fit me. I really don't want to discuss this with your brother.

_Just leave him be and walk away, he will give up sooner or later._

I guess you're right. Where are you?

_Uhm, I'm currently next to the breads and jams._

Alright, I know where that is. Be there in a second… Why are you over there anyway?

_I was curious on the types of ham they have._

Alright, would you pick up some peanut butter for Sammy?

_Uh, sure. What kind?_

I don't know. Just… Peanut butter.

_Well okay then._

Alright, uh… Can you stand straight or squat when picking up peanut butter? Looking at your ass is nice, but I don't like others checking it out.

_Dean, my buttocks are covered with my coat, and I did not have to kneel or bend over to get it. The jar was at eye level._

… Then why…?

_Why what?_

… I friggin watched you bend over Cas. Why did you if you didn't have to?

_You where the only one watching, so why not?_

Trying to get me hard in the store or something? And no I wasn't three women were watching as well.

_No, I was just keeping you on your toes. As for the women, that was a mistake._

On my toes eh? Yeah I would hope the women were a mistake. They're still staring… Hold on, need to come and grab that ass.

_If you wish to publicly announce our relationship, you will have to catch me first._

Really? Alright.

_You can do better than that can't you?_

I can, I'm sort of just playing. It's cute to watch you run through the aisles. Wanna see how far I can get you… Maybe get you to the right aisle.

_You should just count yourself lucky that I'm not flying away at the moment._

Yeah, thanks. It's drivin' me nuts that you stop to reply to me, then start running before I can catch up. Next section we end up in, I am chasing you. Probably a bad idea with all the display cases, but I'm doing it anyway.

_Would you rather I keep running?_

Just until the next section in the store.

_Why that section?_

Uh… Because. You'll be there if you walk five feet forward… Just... Go.

_… Why should I Dean?_

Cause… I wanna show you somethin.

_What are you planning Dean?_

Nothing. Jeez, can't I just get you to the next section? I'm about to be right next to you.

_You are no fun, but alright._

Thanks

_I'm still curious on what you have planned._

Well if you look up at the sigh above your head you'll see it.

_It says "jewelry"._

Yeah it does. You see what's in front of you? In the case?

_There's rings._

Yeah. Do you see the ring at the top? I've got the same one in my pocket.

_It's a quite nice ring. I do like it, why would you have one?_

Well take a guess while I get it out of my pocket.

_Dean, what are you doing?_

I'm askin you a very important question, which I never thought I'd ask anyone.

_Dean, why are you kneeling… d… wait, Dean, what's happening. You can't be serious._

You know what's happening, typing's too hard right now.

"Dean you can't be…"

"I am. Really I am, as strange as it is…"

"But here? Now?"

"As good of a place as any. Plus I figured you could exchange the ring if you didn't like it And uh, well Cas… Will you… Marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will Dean. I love the ring anyways."

"Seriously? I… Gabe helped pick it out and… and I gotta kiss you, hold on."

"That's fine with me."

After the kiss, complete with a dip because well, Dean's a sap. He smiled "Let's go find Gabe and Sammy."

Cas couldn't stop his heart from racing even faster as his face stayed a deep shade of red. "Y-yeah. Okay."

Dean laughed slightly, snaking an arm around the angel's waist. "Come on silly."

"I am not silly, I'm just, flustered." He answered.

"Alright mr. Flustered, let's go." He said and walked towards where Sam and Gabe where probably still arguing about condoms.


	10. Chapter 9: He touched the butt

**A/N: Next chapter! It seems the previous one went over well, and we hope you enjoy this one!**

**As usual, agent-wats0n as Cas in _italics _and myself as Dean in regular text.**

* * *

><p><em>It sure was enjoyable the way that Gabriel and Sam acted when we told them the news.<em>

It was pretty great wasn't it?

_I knew that Gabriel helped out, but I guess Sam had no idea based on his reaction._

Yeah Sammy had no clue. Gabe didn't know what the ring was for though. He just knew I was getting it.

_It was a nice surprise either way._

Yeah.  
>Out of all the reactions, I liked yours best.<p>

_Dean, you are such a romantic._

Yeah yeah, I know. You tell me a lot.

_That's because it's true._

You're more romantic then I am. So what does that make you?

_… I'm not sure._

Maybe we should try and find out.  
>Where are you anyway? With Gabe?<p>

_Yes. We're both in the library._

Alright, mind if I pop by? I think Sam said he was heading that way a few minutes ago…

_No I don't mind. Sam just got here so…_

Alright, I'll be there in a second.  
>What've you and Gabe been up to anyway? Wedding planning?<p>

_Yea. Like the place and the food._

We can have pie and burgers! At the bunker.

_That's what I said, but he doesn't want it here._

Ugh. Not his wedding.

_I told him that._

And he said?... Wait, I'll just ask him. Your ass looks nice by the way Cas.

* * *

><p><em>I'm glad you think so.<em>

You don't?

_I don't what?_

Think your ass looks nice.  
>Then again, I always think it looks nice.<p>

_Of course you do._

That's because of all the things I've seen it do.

_Why am I not surprised you said that._

What? That's not a bad thing is it?

_No, of course not. It's very good._

That's good.

_I like yours as well._

Well that's definitely good.

_:3_

Speaking of your ass…

_Dean!_

What?!  
>I didn't even say anything about it!<p>

_You don't have to. I can read minds, remember._

Oh really? Then what was I thinking?  
>And is it a nicer thought then what I'm thinkin now?<p>

_You were thinking about my ass, and frankly your new thoughts are more interesting._

Your ass is always on my mind, to be honest.  
>Oh yeah? Wanna come by and try them out? ;)<p>

_Obviously._

Alright! See you in a minute?

_Of course._

Great.

_Where are you?_

Bedroom. Your little… Outfit is sitting on the dresser and its causin problems for me.

_I'll be there in a moment._

Great. Lookin forward to it.

_As am I._

Good.


	11. Chapter 10: Water Sports

**A/N: We hope you all enjoy this one. No this chapter does _not _contain water sports. We're just assholes who liked the title idea.**

**As always, agent-watson as Cas in _italics _and myself as Dean in normal text.**

* * *

><p>Cas? Can you get Gabe to shut up?<p>

_Why? What is he doing?_

Can't you hear him? He's throwing a fit about the wedding. It's not even his wedding!

_He's just being a happy brother.  
>I'll talk to him.<em>

I know he's being happy, but it's borderline creepy.  
>Thanks<p>

_He can be that way. But that is just how he is._

I know, and it shouldn't be a problem, but it just…. I don't know. Sammy says I'm over reacting.

_You most likely are. Just calm down. Once I'm done talking to Gabriel I'll come and find you._

Hey! You're not supposed to agree with him. And I am calm. Plenty of fuckin calm.  
>You uh… You might not want to do that.<p>

_Well you're not exactly subtle.  
>And why not?<em>

Subtle about what?  
>I'm kind of in the shower.<p>

_Your emotions.  
>I'll join you<em>

Years of repressed emotions. Sammy's the same way.  
>Seriously?<p>

_Still. We've had practice looking through them.  
>Of course.<em>

Repressed emotions? Why?  
>Alright… Then I should probably stop what I'm doing.<p>

_Because I want to know you better.  
>Most likely<em>

Huh. Alright-y then.  
>You don't even know what I'm doing. Er, what I was doing.<p>

_We are betrothed. We should know everything about each other.  
>I have an idea.<em>

Betrothed? That's a bit sappy Cas.  
>Oh yeah? Well are you gonna come and help?<p>

_It's true though.  
>Of course.<em>

I know but it sounds sappy.  
>Thank you. I'm guessing you talked to Gabe? Since I can't hear him yelling anymore.<p>

_It does, but I don't care.  
>Yes I did. He said he would try to back off.<em>

I'm engaged to a sap. And the freaky part is, I don't mind.  
>Thank God.<p>

_You like it even.  
>Although he still wants to at least be involved.<em>

Of course! Im engaged to the guy with bluest eyes in the country. Why wouldn't I like it?  
>That's fine.<p>

_And I to the man with the greenest ones.  
>Okay good.<em>

Yeah you are… We're saps aren't we?  
>So uh… You gonna come help?<p>

_I do agree with that.  
>I'm on my way Dean.<em>

I'd hope so.  
>Good. I'm friggin dying in here<p>

_Obviously.  
>Just be patient.<em>

Telling me to be patient is different from telling a certain… Part of me to be patient.

_Well then calm down a bit until I get there._

It's hard when I hear your voice when you text me. I should probably mute my phone, but then I wouldn't hear your texts.

_Put the phone on the vibrate function. That should work._

I didn't think of that.

_You're welcome._

Thanks…  
>How far are you?<p>

_I'm right outside_

Good!

_I will be turning my phone on vibrate as well, so it is not distracting._

It won't be. You'll be too distracted to notice anything but me, and the water.

_Very true._

Yeah, you ready? I heard you open the door but that's it.

_I'm almost ready, just folding my clothes._

Babe, you're killing me!

_I know. __J_

You're an asshole. J

_I'm your asshole._

Yeah, you are.

_Almost done. You're welcome to watch_

Mmm I have been. Did you know you wiggle your ass when I text you?

_It does make me happy whenever I hear from you._

I know, it's one reason I love you.

_I love you too._

J And D… Damn Cas. That uh… That put some spring in your step.

_It happens._

I just… Didn't think that would do it.

_There's a lot of things that do could do it._

Well get in here, so I can find more.

_Yeah yeah, okay._

;)


	12. Chapter 11: Being Guarded

**A/N: Well, this was fun to write! Looks like it's time for a wedding! We hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next should be coming soon.**

**agent-wats0n as _Cas in italics _and myself as Dean in regular text.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>When do we have to get ready for the wedding tomorrow?<em>

Well the weddings at 1, so like, 12? I don't really know, Gabe said he'd come and yell at me when I needed to get ready.

_You're right… I guess I'm just anxious._

So am I, but it's gonna be fine. It's not like this is a baby, it's a wedding. We can handle a wedding.

_… still._

Still anxious? I would say I could come and get you to work out the anxiousness, but Gabe gave me a half hour speech about not seeing you before the wedding.

_This is going to be the worst 24 hours._

It's not a whole 24 hours, it's like, 14 hours.

_It feels like 24…_

I know.  
>But Gabe's watchin you, and Sammy's watchin me.<p>

_I don't like this part._

I don't either. 13 hours to go.

_Time moves so slow…_

I know, but you could keep your mind off it by remembering what we'll be doing 24 hours from now.

_That is true._

Yeah. Any preferences?

_Not that I can think of at the moment._

Really? I've got a few ideas...

_Well I bet I could come up with something, just let me think about it._

Alright.

_Shall we talk about other things in the meantime?_

Sure. Watcha wanna talk about?  
>Almost 12 hours.<p>

_Anything really._

I'd say we could talk about the wedding, but that's the subject we're trying to change from.

_We could, it might help my nerves._

Talk about the wedding?

_Yeah._

Alright, wanna go over all of it? I'm not sure about most of it thanks to Gabe.

_Gabriel did have some good ideas. But I do have to agree with you._

Yep.  
>So do you have more of a clue? I don't even know what color my friggin tie is.<p>

_I think yours is blue. Gabriel let slip a few details._

Ok, I can deal with blue. What is yours? I know Sammy's is black.

_Mine is green I believe. Gabriel's is black as well._

Damn. I was hoping you'd be wearing your blue tie.  
>Wait, they get black, and ours are colored?<p>

_I would assume because of our eyes. We'll be wearing each other's color._

… That makes sense.

_My thoughts exactly._

Hm. Any ideas for a honeymoon? Gabe said he's kicking us out.

_I've been all over the world. You can pick. I can transport us anywhere._

Let's stay in the US alright? I wanna take baby there anyway.  
>Having the 'just married' shit on the back would be cute.<p>

_As you wish, Dean._

Oh… I got an idea. And I think you'll like it.

_Are you going to tell me?_

Well it's where we met.

_You mean for me to take us to Hell?  
>Because you cannot drive there.<em>

No Cas, we aren't going to hell.  
>Where did I stab you?<p>

_… In my chest?_

Yeah. We're having our honeymoon in your chest.  
>In Pontiac Illinois, Cas. That's where we really met.<p>

_Oh, okay. I like that idea._

Well that's good.

_It will be nice to see that old barn again._

It will, but we'll be going in the morning. Because that night – I guess that's tonight huh? – anyway, we'll be too busy with festivities.

_Yes. Almost forgot._

I didn't. We've got what, 8 hours left?

_That's still too long._

We'll make it.

_Meh_

… I think I know a way around this 'no seeing each other' bullshit.

_How do we do that?_

Pictures babe, pictures.

_It's not the same though._

We could sneak passed our guards and meet in the library.

_Now that sounds nice._

Meetcha in the middle.

_Definitely._


	13. READER: THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READER: We have done it again. We saw how much you all seemed to like the last addition we posted, so we decided to post another!

Here's the link to the first chapter: s/11047745/1/The-Honeymoon **(Any complications with the link please send a message and it will be resolved.)**

the other part will be up soon, but we've both been really busy the past few days.

Until next time fair reader,

-Sherlockiannightmare and agent-wats0n


End file.
